


Pin

by bluebells



Series: This is how he looks after you [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age is catching up with them, Established Relationship, Fcktober 2020, M/M, Mating Press, Pinned, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with the armour on, sex on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: Din aches.Written for the prompt: pin
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: This is how he looks after you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997341
Comments: 23
Kudos: 414





	Pin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alleviate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981393) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



> The spiritual seed of this is Terminallydepraved's 'Alleviate' that lives every other day in my mind rent free. Imagine Din returned some months after that fic but, this time, they didn't need to recruit any help. However, you don't need to read that in order for this story to make sense.
> 
> I'm out here to represent my ageing population because getting old is sexy and hilarious, and more of us should write about it. 
> 
> This was originally shared on Twitter as part of the fictober exercise where I write whatever whenever from the fcktober, whumptober, cocktober and flufftober collection. At the end of each week, I'll clean up the drabbles and share them on AO3. To read as they're released, [go here](https://twitter.com/bellsyafterdark/status/1313761868230475776).

Din aches. 

For the most part, it's good. These days, Paz doesn't often go through the effort of sparring to get Din on his back; even rarer that Din allows it. They're older now with less time, more responsibilities and more injuries. That makes these encounters all the more worthwhile.

Din _aches_ when Paz crowds him down with hands pressing his knees up and back. The protesting burn of the stretch from his lower back to his thighs has him huffing and clawing at Paz's throat with gloved fingers.

They're not young men anymore. 

"Easy...." Din heaves, heart racing. No one's asked him to spread himself apart for them in a long time and he just doesn't have the flexibil--

There's blunt pressure against his hole and Din's eyes leap wide as Paz breaches him. "Ah!"

The way is slicked but the stretch is... Din's jaw drops on a reedy whine, spine instinctively bowing away from the man cleaving him open, hips tilted up to ease the way. He clings to Paz, hands scrabbling at armoured forearms, shoulders, across his back, desperate. He's gasping loud and he can't shut his mouth, he can't catch his breath. He feels like he's suffocating. His instincts scream at him to yank his helmet off.

Slow, slow, breathe.

If only Paz wasn't so proportionate. "Din'ika," the man purrs above him.

Din's jaw clenches around the plaintive noises escaping his throat. He growls at the insufferable, blue visor so he won't sound so like he's dying. Paz lies over him, solid and immovable, waist spreading Din's thighs uncomfortably wide, the stupid beast of his cock--

"Relax, _fuck,"_ Paz groans, sounding winded. Braced on his forearms, he experimentally rocks against Din like that will distract him from the feeling something is about to crack in his hips. 

"Nnnh!" Din's hand shoots up to Paz's cuirass, halting him.

Paz's cock throbs, spreading him open on a white-hot burn and Din dreads the thought he's barely sunk inside. He's shaking and sweating beneath his armour.

"Haa...."

He wants to kick Paz off but beneath the burn, a sweet, sweet hunger still simmers low in his veins. That feeling makes him pause, head falling back with an annoyed grunt because he _wants_ this, he _let_ Paz sweep his feet out and pin him on his back, pants torn away with his ankles splayed on the gunner's shoulders.

He's irritated, lonely and _hungry_.

Paz's helm thunks gently against his. "Are you still with me?"

Mouth pursed against a wince, Din shifts under him. "Yeah."

Something clicks in his lower back and cool relief floods through him. Oh. Din blinks, squirming experimentally. That feels so much better.

Above him, Paz hums with interest and Din gasps, feeling him withdraw, then groans as he pushes back in deep-- Din's hips jump, that burn licking through him afresh with little sparks of heat.

"Good?" Paz breathes heavily against his audial.

Din only hums in reply.

He's transfixed at the sight between them of Paz sliding into him. It’s one thing to feel that thick cock bearing him open. Seeing it is almost overwhelming and his breaths shorten, heart skipping a beat. Paz withdraws, drives back in, and Din moans on every push, breathy and wounded, but Paz's control is immaculate and finally-- _finally_ their hips meet.

Paz groans with deep satisfaction, head hanging low. "I've missed this."

Din almost fears he’ll say ‘I missed _you’_ but that would be stupid.

He yelps when Paz lowers on his haunches to rest flat against him, pressing the air from his lungs under all that armour and muscle. Thick arms snake beneath to cushion and enfold him.

"P-Paz," Din strains for breath through the heady claustrophobia of his vision filled with blue beskar, the air in his helmet swims with the scent of gun oil, and he keens a spiralling cry the first time Paz rocks him into the ground, heavy, hot, nowhere to go. Gloved fingers curl under his flank. Din whimpers as his cheeks are held open and Paz rolls his hips in tight, languid circles. 

Nnnnh-- it’s heavy, heavy, hot-- He’d kill for some friction against his cock, but he shouldn’t be surprised how intently Paz is ignoring it. Again. Even beneath that delicious weight, the glide on beskar is too slick.

Blunt pressure strikes against his prostate. Din's helmet thuds to the ground, eyes shut and gasping.

A dark chuckle vibrates from the chest above him. Paz must feel the tremble in his thighs.

"You like that, Din'ika? You like it like this?" Paz's shoulders flex, a body length ripple of muscle and Din arches, biting back his cry at the slow and powerful thrust.

"Like it when I hold you down? And _take it?"_

Din's body jerks beneath the snap of Paz's hips. His eyes fly open in shock. Paz's blackened visor bores into him and Din whines as the other Mandalorian hunkers down into a grinding rhythm, hips chasing fast and greedy.

"You like being under me, don't you?" Paz growls.

"Sh-shut up." Din clings on to the large arms braced around him even as he tilts his hips up further, tries to splay himself wider, but this is all he has. He trembles and gasps for breath, heart pounding.

Stars, he's so hungry for it. 

"Faster," he snarls, then cries out when Paz almost makes him regret it. His hand flies up to hold onto the back of Paz's neck as he instinctively twists away. 

Paz takes that hand and slams it down above his head, pinning him still.

Din can't look away from his visor, smouldering under the heat of his unseen gaze. 

"Faster?" Paz rumbles into him. 

Din nods thoughtlessly. He can be ashamed in the morning. "Fas--"

Paz doesn't let him finish. He's too good at following orders.

Din's eyes roll back, neck arching as Paz pins him still and fucks him into the ground. Din rocks under every powerful thrust, but he tries to hold in place so Paz hits that perfect spot every time, punching the air from his lungs. Nobody else can hold him down like this, he doesn't trust anyone else to do it, and nobody else serves him so well, could stretch him so wide, reach him so deep, so hard--

Din whines, twisting under Paz as he tumbles, his release at the edge of his breath.

Please--

The words rain from his bitten lips. "Please, please, please--!"

There, _there!_

"I'm not touching your cock. You're gonna come for me like this," Paz snarls, stirring him hotter. "Aren't you?"

Din whimpers, nodding feverishly. Paz leans down and their helmets clink.

"Aren't you?" The demand is rough and possessive, going straight to Din's cock and he arches with a pitiful whine, coming hard against the unforgiving steel of Paz's armour. He trembles, his whole being suspended on that perfect white-hot pulse of bliss.

He paws clumsily at Paz's shoulder, lungs burning as his cock twitches between them, giving up every last drop of frustration after long months apart. 

"Mmm?" Paz is smiling, he can hear it. 

"Can't breathe." 

His world tips, his head spins, and Paz has rolled them. Sweet air fills his lungs without the oppressive weight of one heavy gunner lying on them. But a new sensation sparks for his attention, making him flinch and he winces quietly. 

As though in echo, Paz hums thoughtfully beneath him. "My hips hurt."

Heart calming, Din stares down at the man still sheathed inside him, offended. _"Your_ hips hurt?"

Arms loop around Din's waist to prevent him from pulling free. "That's my workout for the week. My knees are going to kill me in the morning." He has that subtle pout in his voice.

Din rolls his eyes. He can hardly fault the man when he hasn't come yet.

"Can I finish inside?"

It shouldn't make him blush, but it's the coy smile Din can hear. His cheeks heat and he looks hard at the mud wall.

Wordlessly, he covers Paz's hands on his thighs and rocks gently forward. They both hiss, oversensitive for different reasons, and as Paz's grip tightens on him, knees bending at his back, Din resigns himself to the knowledge they'll both be sore in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> From this story, I learned to not draft twitfic on your phone because your PC will fail to detect it, and you'll be forced to _finish_ the draft on your phone 30 tweets later. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bellsybuilds) or [Tumblr](https://bellsybuilds.tumblr.com).
> 
>  **Permissions:** You do not need to ask for permission to make translations, podfics, fanfic or fanart for any of my stories-- I do ask that you link back to my original work and let me know because I would LOVE to share what you've created.


End file.
